


American Arrow

by Eternal_Olicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Olicity/pseuds/Eternal_Olicity
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are rival contestants on a tv show





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brazendale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brazendale/gifts).



> so after not writing anything for a while (my muse had been shipwrecked on an island) I got inspired by the rumours of Stephen Amell doing celebrity Ninja Warrior, the video of Stephen and Emily working out together and Emily owning it in the sally up challenge 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lb-0xUivQrU  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_VZqCIWOcI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8C2ketFx0Qw
> 
> as usual I own nothing 
> 
> no copyright infringement intended
> 
> Big thanks as always goes out to Brazendale for being my beta

American Arrow

 

The crowd roared as the contestants entered the arena. The camera pans to the presenters as they announce the people who would be taking part. The new teams looked nervous all except two of the members, Oliver Queen from team Verdant and Felicity Smoak from team Binery. These two contestants were the returning winners from the two previous episodes. The show, American Arrow, was a show that mixed general knowledge with an assault course. All contestants had failed miserably in the previous few rounds and Oliver and Felicity were the only two to make it through and so they were now team captains for the new team members. 

The audience loved the two of them; they were both smart and strong. Felicity was the smarter of the two whereas Oliver was the stronger but they both held their own in all the rounds. As much as audience loved them for their ability to progress through the rounds, they loved them more for the rivalry they shared. Oliver and Felicity knew just how to wind the other up to the point where the reviewers stated that they must really hate each other. 

 

Rumours were everywhere that Oliver Queen was a playboy, he loved women and everywhere women would brag that they had spent the night with him, no one really knew what he was actually like but the show wanted him to play on the gossip to help keep the ratings up so he did.

On the other hand Felicity was thought to be a ‘hot nerd’, a term she hated because she just did not consider herself hot and she believed a person’s character was more important than their looks. She had met a lot of ‘hot’ men too who either had the personality of a wet dishrag or were completely vain and self-centred.  
On the face of it you couldn’t get two more totally opposite contestants, on the face of it that is.

John Diggle announced the members of team Verdant that included Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, Tommy Merlin and his younger sister Thea Queen. Team Verdant was nicknamed team Braun by the press, they were smart but their ability to handle the assault course quicker than the other team earned them the nickname. Lyla Michaels announced the members of team Binery, this included Felicity Smoak, Ray palmer, Curtis Holt and Cisco Ramone. All members of team Binery had an IQ of over one hundred and fifty and while the question portion of the show was their strong point, they also held their own on the assault course.

The audience chatted away to themselves while the presenters John Diggle and Lyla Michaels talked about what had happened in the previous rounds and what the contestants would face this week.

Laurel Lance and her sister Sara sat in the audience eagerly awaiting the contest to start, Laurel was firmly on team Oliver, she had a massive crush on him and she was convinced that he would wipe the floor with all the other contestants especially Felicity who she just didn’t like. Sara was on team Felicity, she loved strong smart woman and Felicity was a great combination of the two. ‘Oliver will win this by a mile, he may not be as good on some of the questions but physically he is stronger than all of them and will complete the course without a problem,’ Laurel said without a doubt in her mind. ‘Oliver may be strong but so is Felicity and she is a lot smarter which means she will get a lot of extra time to complete the course and you know as well as I do that points from the general knowledge portion of the show is just as important as points from the assault course, and that is why Felicity has this in the bag,’ Sara said smugly to which Laurel sulkily replied, ‘The show is starting,’ and turned away leaving Sara smirking.

Felicity’s muscles burned as she forced her legs to carry her up the large angled conveyer belt to the top, if she could reach it she would be through to the final round, Oliver had already made it and she would not let the smug bastard win. As she reached the top and pressed the button she smiled and did a fist pump. Wow she really did that, she thought to herself, as the crowd cheered.

One by one the members of both teams got knocked out of the competition until Oliver and Felicity were the only two left. Oliver looked on with a small smile, it looked like he was glad she had gotten through to the final round because he would love to beat her to that trophy and see the look on her face. May the best man win he thought and laughed to himself.

*********************************************************************************************

 

 

 

The shower switched off and Oliver stepped out of the stall wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked over to the mirror and wiping the steam away he looked at himself. His muscles ached a little after his exertions but it was nothing he couldn’t handle.

Walking out of the bathroom he smiled a radiant smile and he looked at the beautiful woman standing there looking out of the window, her long blonde curls flowing down her back, the bed sheet that she was wrapped in dipping down her lower back. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, trailed kisses along her neck and ran his hand along her stomach. She leaned into him sighing softly at his touch.

‘You are wonderful,’ he said in between kisses and she whispered that he was too as he turned her around and looked into her eyes. ‘Felicity Smoak Queen I love you, I hate having to pretend we hate each other and wish we could just tell the world that we are happily married and you are the only one I want.’ He kissed her and she let go of the bed sheet letting it fall, pulling off the towel from around his waist as he deepened the kiss. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the bed. He planned to show her just how much he loved her.

Laying her on the bed he began to plant soft kisses down her neck slowly working his way around her body. She moaned as his lips made contact with her skin, he reached her belly button dipping his tongue in before continuing his exploration of her body. Kissing down her thighs and along what Oliver called the most perfect legs in the world. He continued to tease her body revelling in the noises she was making and the way she murmured his name. 

He was painfully hard, he wanted her so badly but he also wanted to take his time and worship every inch of her body. Felicity solved his quandary by running her hands through his hair and begging him to take her now. For as much as he loved competing, as much as he loved pushing his body to the limit, he felt the most alive when he was with her and inside her.

They moved as one, their bodies entwined, Oliver nibbling on her neck as he moved causing her to mouth his name. They were two parts of a soul and when they joined together it was magic. Oliver increased his pace, he knew she was close and so was he, she screamed out his name as he sucked on the pulse point in her neck and he followed her with her name falling from his lips like a prayer.

She lay in his arms running her hand over his chest. Sweetly he took hold of her hand and placed a kiss where her wedding and engagement rings sat. They had agreed that no matter what happened in the finals they would support and be happy with each other, and then they would let the world know that they were soul mates. 

They sat curled up on the sofa watching a movie, the winner’s trophy sat in the middle of the fireplace. Oliver may have come in second but he had nothing but pride for his beautiful wife and he always would.

A year later a photograph stood next to the trophy, in it a tired but radiant Felicity sat up in a hospital bed, Oliver’s arms around her and small perfect bundle of joy in her arms and both of them looking like they had won the greatest prize in the world.


End file.
